


The Musician's Quandary

by mosvalsky



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, M/M, lame cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every portrait that is painted with feeling is a portrait of the artist, not of the sitter...<br/>The reason I will not exhibit this picture is that I am afraid that I have shown in it the secret of my own soul."</p>
<p>-Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musician's Quandary

 

Scratch scratch scratch 

"No, no...that's not right." 

Scratch scratch

Thruuummmmmmm

"Yes perfect!"

Scratch scratch

"Lindir!" Called out a familiar voice, rich and happy.

"My lord Elrond!" Lindir immediately stood from his seat at his harp and brought his hand to his heart, bowing slightly.

Elrond nodded at the gesture of respect, then glanced at the immense harp that Lindir had been plucking only moments ago. "What were you working on?"

Lindir blushed somewhat, having not expected anyone to hear his work. "Well, it's..." He began, unsure how to reply, "it's nothing, really."

"The small part I heard sounded beautiful. I would love to hear it in full. Though you don't need to show me if you don't want to." Elrond smiled. It was simple things like that-his gentle, comforting smile that made everything seem okay- that had so enamored him to the lord. But he was still very hesitant to acquiesce to his request.

What if when he heard the melody he had written, he could tell that each note was scribed with his image in mind? The piece sounded so much like Elrond to him that he worried another would understand its purpose as easily as he did.

'I knew I shouldn't have written it I'm E major,' he thought desperately as he mentally debated the request he was faced with.

Unwilling to disappoint his lord in any way, he agreed, despite his better judgement. 

He sat down again and placed his hands in position on the strings. He nervously attempted to clear his mind as he played the first note. 

He spun away, working from E to G sharp to A, the chords resonating every one of his thoughts and feelings to any who cared to listen. They were pure and lovely and as beautiful as the harp they were played on, but still Lindir was embarrassed. To show the inner workings of one's mind to another is a difficult thing. But as a musician, or any other artist, there is no choice but to be fully honest with one's emotions if any recognition or audience is desired. And even though those were the furthest things from Lindir's mind, he couldn't help but show the full extent of his emotions anyway. If it was to give Elrond even the slightest bit of happiness, he had no choice.

When the song was finished, Lindir remained silent, waiting for Elrond to speak. Waiting to see if he had understood the true meaning of the harp piece.

A few moments passed before he said anything, but when he finally did he looked straight into Lindir's eyes with a look on his face that seemed happy beyond belief, "that was the most lovely piece of music I've ever heard." He paused then, attempting to find the perfect arrangement of the words he wanted to say, "you have bared your soul for me, and I find that very touching."

"So it is apparent from the song..." Lindir muttered, looking away as he was overcome with embarrassment, but still hoping with all his might that he had misunderstood the meaning of Elrond's words.

The Lord of Imladris smiled and stepped closer to the seated harpist, then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and lightly kissed his cheek. "No, Lindir. It is apparent because you are blushing furiously."

He grinned down at him, and a smile began to touch Lindir's lips as all of his doubts faded into something far better.

"Thank you for listening to me play."

A long pause, before Elrond replied in turn, "Thank you for playing for me," Before reaching a hand towards one of Lindir's and pulling him into a perfect embrace.


End file.
